Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!
|image = Phineas Birthday Clip o Rama promo shot.jpg |caption = Phineas's friends in his backyard shouting "Happy Birthday!" |season = 3 |production = 304 |broadcast = 117 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Chong Suk Lee Bernie Petterson |director = Jay Lender |us = April 1, 2011 |international = |xd = April 30, 2011 | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} It's Phineas' birthday and for the special occasion, Ferb puts together a clip show of the gang's favorite moments. Meanwhile, Agent P has to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from using his 'non-inator' to pre-empt his brother's biography from appearing on television. Episode Summary Phineas' alarm clock wakes him up and greets him happy birthday. Phineas asks Ferb what they will do today but he notices that Ferb's bed is empty, with a note on it. Phineas reads the note, which tells him that he will go on a scavenger hunt. Phineas then wonders where Ferb is. Ferb, who is in the backyard, dons Perry's fedora and exits the backyard to go to Irving's house. Candace is talking to Stacy about buying Phineas a gift, saying that she doesn't know what to get a boy who builds everything. She then sees Ferb running into Irving's house. Once inside, Ferb, Isabella, Irving, Buford, and Baljeet discuss what they will do for Phineas' birthday. They then decide to create a video compilation of his greatest moments. Candace watches them and sees Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford leave, each holding a disc. Candace decides to bust the boys and makes her way to Isabella's house. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher home, Phineas is reading his first clue: "This birthday excursion will take you afar, you'll find your next clue where the 2x4s are." Phineas starts thinking, but realizes Perry has disappeared. Perry walks into his lair and sits down. Monogram and Carl are on camera, and Monogram tells Perry that his entrances are a little 'lackluster' lately, and that he expects more from Perry. He then tells Carl to roll some footage of Perry's more 'bizzare' entrances, including swimming into his lair while dodging a laser shark, a dusty tree slide, a giant Perry lifting the roof off of his lair in order to get in. Perry then walks out. Monogram says to Carl that they should wait before telling Perry about his exits. At Isabella's, Candace walks into Isabella's room, where she is editing some video she got from Irving earlier. Candace presses play, and then a short video of Phineas saying "We'll - Be - Together - Forever - Isabella!" Candace wonders if she has anything more unusual and Isabella shows her another video of the Fireside Girls re-enacting a parody of Howl. Candace asks her if she has any footage of Phineas' inventions, but Isabella states she hasn't. Candace then says that makes her useless, and goes to Baljeet's, leaving Isabella to carry on editing, including Phineas saying "Isabella-will-you-marry-me?". On camera at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry kicks Dr Doofenshmirtz's door open and runs in, only to be trapped inside a TV. Doofenshmirtz turns and faces Perry, and explains that he saw him coming on his video surveillance system. He then says to Perry: "If I had a nickel for every time I trapped you..." He then played a series of videos displaying Perry being trapped. Each time he got trapped in the video, the number of cents in the top right would increase by 5. At the end of the video, Doofenshmirtz had $1.10, and was expecting more, although he said he could buy a candy bar. He then tells Perry that he has figured out why his schemes fail. He plays a video and then asks Perry if he can see what they all have in common. At the end, he says that they fail because they have -inator in the name. He says that is why he named his newest creation the Video-Beam-Hijack-''non-inator''. He added non because non means not, so it's a not inator, which means it can't fail. Back with Candace, she recieves a call from her mom asking where she is, as she promised to help ice the cake after she got Phineas a gift. Candace said she got a little sidetracked, saying she would show her something that she won't believe. Linda replied with: "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that." A clip then played, showing each time Candace tried to bust the boys, and like Doofenshmirtz's clip, each time a number went up by five cents. Linda ended up with 70 cents and said she could buy a candy bar. Back with Phineas, he was outside the Tri-State Plank & Board, where some of the boys' best structures were born. A construction lady walks up to Phineas upon hearing his voice, and greets him Happy Birthday. Phineas asks if she saw Ferb, but she said she had only seen a guy wearing a bird-themed supersuit shooting eggs from his wrists, and she then realizes that it was Ferb. She then asked Phineas if he was a little young to... but Phineas then interrupted by saying: "Boy, if I had a nickle for every time I heard that." And then, another 'nickel' clip played, with people asking Phineas if he was a little too young to be doing whatever he was doing. At the end, he ended up with 60 cents. The construction lady asks if she was meant to see something and Phineas said it was a clip show. They both then walked over to where Ferb had been, and there was a giant slushy dog on a stick, covered in egg yolk. Phineas takes it for a visual clue. At Baljeet's house, Candace barges in and demands to see the video that Baljeet had. Baljeet tries to stop her, but ends up pressing play. The video then played, showing Candace when she was hallucinating, a giant baby, a robotic version of Linda controlled by a small alien, Professor Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile, some weird creatures and Phineas and Ferb running around a hotel, one of Candace's dreams, Linda and Lawrence acting insane, and the Badink-a-dinks. Candace wondered what the heck it was, and Baljeet said: "That is what I said! Sure, give the weird stuff to Baljeet, who cares if it does not work out of context!" and that was all the video he had. Candace then began to make her way to Buford's house. Baljeet said that he needed better clips, and the screen then faded to black. Back with Doofenshmirtz, he explains that people are making a twelve part biography mini-series about his brother, Roger, that runs all day long - nothing but propaganda. He invented the Video-Beam-Hijack-non-inator, so he could pre-empt the biography so his brother can't rely on his '14-karat' smile and his 'freakish' ability to not be despised. He then decides to let his brother warm things up for him, then he will pre-empt the programme to announce his takeover of the Tri-State Area. He then fires the machine up, because he said it takes a while due to 'vaccuum tubes'. Candace, who is now outside Buford's, was thinking of a way to get Buford away from the computer. As if by coincidence, Buford's mother then called for him, and he then left the room. Candace, seeing this as a golden opportunity, climbs in through the window and finds the video. She presses the find button, and videos of Phineas and Ferb's inventions begin to play. She then takes the disc, and climbs out again, and starts shouting. People then realize it's her, and just ignore her. At the Googolplex Mall, Phineas walks over to Slushee-Dawg, where Jeremy wishes him a Happy Birthday, gives him his next clue, and also gives him a Slushee dog on a stick. He asks Phineas if he can think of any strange sentences he has heard this summer. Phineas says he can't then walks away. He then runs back remembering some. As he does, a clip of these sentences plays, but Jeremy can't see it. Phineas reads the clue, and it tells him to return home. Heinz's invention is almost ready, and he says there isn't a thing that Perry could do about it, unlike all the other times. A video plays, showing Perry and Doofenshmirtz fighting lots of times. Heinz says he shouldn't dwell on it, as it's too painful. Perry slides his tail underneath the TV and pushes a button on it, making it rise up and freeing him. Perry then hits Heinz with his shoulder. Heinz then grabs a TV remote, and pushes a button, shooting a laser at Perry. Perry then runs and grabs another remote, and hides behind a TV. The two then try to blast each other with their remotes. Phineas is just outside his backyard, and walks in to see all of his friends shout: "Happy Birthday, Phineas!". Doof and Perry are still fighting. Candace is just a few blocks away, disc in hand, running back home. Heinz then destroys Perrys remote, but one blast from his own reflects against a mirror, narrowly misses him, and hits one of the legs on his invention, which causes it to fire. Candace ducks down to pick up a dollar, and the ray misses her, and hits a TV, causing an amateur sewage repairman to burst some pipes, one of which reverses a one-way sign, causing a DVD recycle truck to travel the wrong way, down a hill. The back door flies open, causing a swarm of DVDs to fall out over Candace. She escapes with the correct DVD, and continues her way home. The sewage pipes blow up, and the repairmans flanch tuner flies into the sky. Some birds chase Candace, making her lose her balance. She trips, and the disc flies into the air. She then cartwheels onto the top of an elephant, which is part of the circus, and kicks the disc into the air. She then grabs a banner, swings on it, and lands on a unicycle. She catches some bowling pins and the disc. She then flies up a ramp, and manages to grab the disc. She lands and does the splits. The Ballpit Kid asks her for her autograph, and a hat and the flanch tuner fall from the sky onto Candace. Heinz tries blasting Perry again, but his remote is out of batteries. He asks Perry to wait, but Perry pulls out a remote, and blasts it. Heinz ducks, and the blast hits his inator, setting it on fire. Perry flies away, before Heinz curses him again. Back at the party, Linda and Lawrence were disappointed that they missed the video presentation, but the cake was apparently destroyed by wild penguins, and were at the bakery to get another. Candace runs in with the disc, and tries to show mom the disc, but Phineas starts a speech, saying that it's not about your personal desires, but having the best family, the best friends, the people he loves, and those who love him right back. Phineas' speech caused most of the audience to get tears in their eyes, including Candace, who immediately sobs out that she simply'' can't bring herself to bust them, not on Phineas' birthday. Candace asks herself what kind of person she is, and smashes the DVD with the flanch tuner. Phineas answered her by saying she's a great person, and that if he had a nickel for every time she did something nice for him, he wouldn't know what to do with it. Candace tries telling him she didn't get him a present, but Phineas realizes she has a left-handed flanch tuner, and that it was what he wanted. Phineas hugs Candace, tells her she's the best sister ever and she hugs him back. Five cents appear on-screen. Linda then asks who wants cake, and everyone runs for cake while Phineas and Candace still hugging and goes along and greets Perry. A Clown appears about the invitation of Phineas' and leaves after no one answered him. Songs *Mission'' (clip from "The Lake Nose Monster") End Credits During the end credits, there is a collage of clips of Candace calling "Mom!" set to an instrumental version of the Phineas and Ferb theme. During the end logo, Candace's voice yells, "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are digitally tuning my voice!" Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Hey, where's Perry? Whatcha doin'? If I had a nickel for... Perry's entrance to his lair Perry simply walks to his lair while Major Monogram and Carl discuss Perry's . A clip show of Perry's weirdest entrances from past episodes (as well as entrances that haven't appeared in any episode) plays to prove Monogram's point. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode was aired on March 25, 2011 on Disney Channel on Demand. * The fourth wall is broken numerous times in this episode, with the characters aware of the fact that they are in a clip show and that they wouldn't actually be able to see the clips themselves. (The concept of a clip show is also subverted by the inclusion of a number of "clips" from episodes that don't actually exist). Besides remarking that he isn't going to waste his best ideas on a clip show, Doofenshmirtz also breaks the fourth wall when he says to Perry, "Look what you made me do 40 seconds ago!" * Episodes used when Phineas looks back at older times when he is asked if he is a "little young", in order: "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Toy to the World", "Flop Starz", "Finding Mary McGuffin", "Backyard Aquarium", "It's About Time!", "Spa Day", "Atlantis", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Finding Mary McGuffin" (again), and "Candace Loses Her Head". * It seems like Irving is being more liked by the others as Isabella said his name. * Scenes from "The Belly of the Beast", "Moon Farm" were shown for some clips scenes. * This episode demonstrates one of the only couple of times Doofenshmirtz doesn't make Candace's evidence disappear, but rather it's dismantled at free will, other examples of this happening include "Thaddeus and Thor" and "Run Candace Run". * "If I had a nickel for..." appears to be a running gag for this episode. * When Phineas is at the Slushy-Dawg, the elevator version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo can be heard in the background. * This is the first time that Candace gave up busting Phineas, just as she was about to FINALLY bust him and doing it for his birthday. Production Information * 16-year-old Tabitha Comstock of Fairdale, Kentucky provides a voice in the episode. Ms. Comstock was able to have her wish to go behind the scenes of Phineas and Ferb granted through the combined efforts of Disney and the Make-A-Wish Foundation. "Ky. girl’s dream granted thanks to Disney, Make a Wish Foundation," WHAS Louisville *This is the first 2-part episode of Season 3. *This is Irving's first appearance in Season 3. *This is the first 2-part episode to not contain an official song. Errors * Doofenshmirtz can't record himself trapping and fighting Perry. This can be explained if the Secret Cameras were put since the starting of summer. But they should be moving ones to do the different angles the clips have. * Technically, Phineas and Ferb never actually built the "Flying car of the Future... Today", as the episode they built it in was all a dream. * Nobody except Doofenshmirtz and Candace should remember the word aglet or what it means. There also won't be any images or video of the concert because it also erased digital media. * The clips appeared as in the premiere episodes, sometimes in a view no character could have filmed it in. * One of Baljeet's clips is of Poofenplotz from "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", but there's no possible way that they could have seen that. * It isn't shown what the rest of the clips Baljeet, Buford and Isabella had for Phineas. * Some friends of Phineas (Ferb, The Fireside Girls, Django, Irving and Others) didn't do a clip, but they may have been making the giant TV and organizing the party. But some of them didn't appear in the party. * Buford didn't notice his clip was stolen. * Technically, Isabella didn't do anything for Phineas because she only did digital editing to string his words into a phrase, but maybe in not shown scenes she created something for the party. Also, it isn't known where the "We'll be together forever Isabella." and "Isabella, will you marry me?" editing are. * Phineas claims that the present Candace got him was meant for left-handed people, but the one Candace got came from a man who was using it with his right hand. * Near the end of Phineas' speech, the microphone, which he was speaking into a few seconds later has disappeared. Continuity * Second clip show of the series; the first was "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown." * A clown child appears again ("The Chronicles of Meap"). * This is the sixth time a character's birthday is celebrated. The first five being Candace ("Candace Loses Her Head"), Doofenshmirtz ("Raging Bully"), Linda ("Mom's Birthday"), Vanessa ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"), and Hildegard Johnson ("Run, Candace, Run"). * The clip show is also an homage to Mom's Birthday, as in that episode, it showed highlights of Linda's life. The same applies here for Phineas. * Once more, Candace is seen knowing of Isabella's crush on her brother. However, it is the first time we have seen any reaction from her, nevermind a slightly disturbed one, as Candace realizes just how badly Isabella loves Phineas when she catches her editing random quotes from him into romantic phrases (ex. We'll-Be-Together-Forever-Isabella!). It also could be a reference to how crazy Candace can get about Jeremy sometimes. * Second time Isabella cries, but this time, it is in joy.("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") * Phineas was seen wearing his red-haired helmet for a second time. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") * The portrait of Charlene Doofenshmirtz is seen in Doofenshmirtz's house for a second time. ("Run, Candace, Run") * A common line in this episode is "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that", which Buford/Lion/Tiger/Bear says when the group says "Oh my." ("Wizard of Odd"). * Second time Phineas and Candace hug each other. ("Traffic Cam Caper") * The clip shows themselves provide clips from literally every previous episode. * Phineas mentions about him and Ferb being a bird themed superhero and saving City Hall. ("The Beak") * Episodes used by Irving in his video, in order: "Undercover Carl", "Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Gaming the System", "Traffic Cam Caper", "De Plane! De Plane!", "That Sinking Feeling", "Cheer Up Candace", "The Beak", "Out of Toon", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", and "Rollercoaster". *Perry enteries were from these episodes, in order: "The Magnificent Few", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Raging Bully", "Hail Doofania!", TBA, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!", TBA, "Unfair Science Fair", and "The Lake Nose Monster". * Episodes used by Doofenshmirtz in his traps nickel counting, in order: "Toy to the World", "Are You My Mummy?", "Run Away Runway", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "I Scream, You Scream", "Journey to the Center of Candace", TBA, "That Sinking Feeling",TBA, "Unfair Science Fair", TBA, "Interview With a Platypus", "Gaming the System", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "The Bully Code", "The Fast and the Phineas", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "What Do It Do?", TBA, "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "At the Car Wash", and "The Beak". * Episodes used by Doofenshmirtz in his inators list, in order: "Picture This", "At the Car Wash", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Fireside Girl Jamboree", "No More Bunny Business", "Leave the Busting to Us!", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", TBA, "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Put That Putter Away", "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", and "Day of the Living Gelatin". * Episodes used by Linda in her nickel counting, in order: "Flop Starz", "The Magnificent Few", "Out to Launch", "S'Winter", "Journey to the Center of Candace", TBA, "Interview With a Platypus", "Picture This", "Just Passing Through", "The Fast and the Phineas", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Flop Starz"(again), "The Fast and the Phineas"(again), "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", and "Out of Toon". * Episodes used by Baljeet in his video, in order: "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Oil on Candace", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Nerds of a Feather", TBA, and "Toy to the World". Allusions *''2001: A Space Odyssy'' - Near the beginning, Irving is heard humming Also Sprach Zarathustra, a song made famous by this film. * Phineas' alarm clock plays the traditional birthday song Happy Birthday to You, though the background music heard at the same time is a soundalike. (Although the lyrics to the song are still protected under copyright, the music itself is in the public domain.) * The beat poem Isabella is seen reciting parodies Howl by Allen Ginsberg. * '''300: '''Candace says the line "Today, I will bust, my brothers!" in a similar manner to the line "Tonight, we dine, IN H**L!" from this film. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Django Marsh as The Ballpit Kid * Tabitha Comstock as herself References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Phineas Flynn